


Straight Shot

by Chrystello



Category: TeamFortress2
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, medic/oc - Freeform, sniper/oc - Freeform, teamfortress2 - Freeform, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystello/pseuds/Chrystello
Summary: Sophia Daniels has always been a tom boy for a love of the outdoors.Hunting and tracking wild game for sport. When a turn of events have her family In financial debt. She is offered a deal to work for a company who has interest in her skills in return she would be paid to help her family. Sophia makes a decision that will change her life  for good.





	

The mix  of country music and laughter filled the air in the small bar decorated in tacky western attire. A young woman sitting at the bar sighed taking another sip of her beverage. She hated country music more importantly she had hated that she had agreed to come here. Her friends were off on the dance floor slow dancing to some Hank Williams song. "Come on Soph they said,It will be fun they said. It will help you take your mind off everything. Shit I don't need to be wasting money especially right now." She mumbled before downing her drink. She wondered if they would care if she called it a night early and left. She pulled out a 5 dollar bill  from her pocket sliding it on the counter for drink.

"Rough night?"

She looked up to see a female bartender.She had a plaid shirt on with her black hair pulled back into a bun and black glasses. She had a friendly smile on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah you could say that. Here's a five   Keep the rest for a tip. Have a nice night ok." Sophia slid off the stool when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked back over the bar to bartender who was leaning over holding her. She scrunched her eyebrows at the woman about question her.

"Wait, you are Sophia Daniels, right?"

"Y'yeah that me. How do you know who I am?" She tried to tug her arm free but this lady had a grip on her. She looked out to the dance floor were her friends were dancing oblivious to what was happening at the bar."Look, I really need to go."

"I know what happened to your family. I would like to offer you a job."

"How in the hell do you know about that? Look lady you need to let me go." Her voice began to raise this lady had some nerve.

"Look just here me out ok. Meet me outside behind the bar." The bar tender finally released her arm as she stepped  back and disappeared through a door. 

Sophia stood there dumb stuck.Who was this lady? How did she know about her family? How did she know about her? She had won several  bow shooting competitions  had made the local news a few times but it was nothing major. She gave the dance floor one last look before making a B line for the door. Once outside the cool country night air greeted her. She looked to the alley way that lead to the back of the bar. Should she go home and just let this weird interaction go or should she go and see what this lady was about. She contemplated her choices if this lady tried anything could fight her off .. But what if she had more waiting.

Pssst Pssst

She looked to the sound it was down the alleyway,when she saw the bartenders head peep around the corner. "Over here." She beckoned 

Sophia glanced around one last time making the choice to follow the lady around the dark corner. As she stepped into the alley way she watched as the other woman walked to the other end  motioning her to follow. She slowly stepped further until she reached the lady. She was thankful the back of the bar had a dim light to illuminate the back for the staff parking. "Ok, So what is this about? Who are you? How do you know me? More importantly how do you know about my family?"

"I know you have many questions you want answered which is understandable. But fist let me introduce myself."I am Miss Pauling. I am the one who recruits people who have the unique skills our company is looking for."

"Unique skills? I don't have any unique skills."

"But you do, you have won several national bow shooting championships. They said you were one of the best for your age."

"Yes... But that was a couple of years ago I don't do competitions anymore."

"Why is that Miss Daniels?"

Sophia looked at the woman a bit taken back."I just lost interest it got boring after awhile."

"Do you still shoot?"

"Well yeah, I go hunting with my dad  and I still practice..." She replied when a cold chill creeped down her back as if someone was standing behind her starring at her. She slowly turned to see no one there.

"Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah just a chill. Look I'm still not sure where you are going with this and having a interest in my shoot skills." She replied turning back to the woman.

Mrs. Pauling adjusted her glasses still smiling."I guess I should just get to the chase. The company I work for hires mercenaries the best of the best to help fight for the land that the company sits on.  We are looking for someone who meets your skill type. We already have a gentleman who is proficient with long range rifle but we could use someone who can be a little closer to the fight yet still at a distance. You will be furnished a home and paid a great deal of money which from  what we have discovered would help your family greatly."

"Mercenaries kill other people if I'm not mistaken, so your company wants to higher me to kill other people for money? I have never killed another person in my life."

"I can understand the dislike for killing another person but is it any different from killing the animals you track down and hunt? These men you will be fighting against are bad men atleast let that be some consolation."

Sophia rubbed the back of her neck...killing someone bad or not.... It was not right but her family they really needed the money and her job wasn't going to cut it. "I.... How long do I have to decide?"

"This is it unfortunately kind of a take it or leave it job."

"Shit," she mumbled. "I..... Fine I'll do it. I can't promise this will work out me killing people..christ but I'll do it to help my family. Will I be able to see them before I start this thing?"

" Don't worry we wont just throw you into the fight first off. We will make sure you are properly set up and trained. Also you will be the only female on the team so we want to make sure you and the other men are comfortable with one another. Oh, of course, I will come to get you tomorrow we have your address. Please make sure to inform them and pack only this things you will need."

 

Sophias heart sank she only had a few hours left to see her family before she went off to do this. All of this was just a bit to much to take in at once. She numbly nodded her head before turning around wanting to get home as quickly as she could.

"Oh and Mrs. Daniels, Welcome to the team."Mrs. Pauling called out.

As Sophias figure disappeared around the corner and her footsteps were no longer heard echoing off the walls a man appeared out of nothing. He wore a red suit with a red balaclava hiding his face his eyes giving the woman a questionable look." Well Mrs. Pauling, I must say zhe  young woman does not zeem to be what we were hoping for." He pulled a cigerate  and lit it taking a long drag from it.

"Thankyou for coming Spy, but she has potential clearly the administrator believes so. I think she will just have to become adjusted to it all. Besides it will be nice to have another female around."

"What will be nice is if she can perform to zhe administrators liking if not zhen she is doomed."

Mrs. Pauling readjusted her glasses again as the two began to walk away. "Then lets hope she does."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoy this I am gonna try and keep the accents im place fingers crossed!! Take care:D


End file.
